The black and white swans
by Sea Witch Frost
Summary: Mary Poppins who is now married to obi wan kenobi is facing weird changes elements are coming out of both of there force power and my comPuter is weird so all the chapters  are on one page


Petals taken from a rose

Chapter 1. The Baby

pov mary kenobi

"Hey there handsome" I said as I woke up to look at the hunk lying on the bed next to me, my husband and my best friend looked at me with his eyes blue as sapphire and said "hello" I sighed "you were drinking with Anakin last night weren't you? I can smell it on my breath" "NO" he screamed"golly sorry honey bun" I said he looked at me "no im sorry Mary I shouldn't have yelled at you" I rolled my eyes "whatever lets go spar after I have a shower" I said as I ran to the refresher trying to get there before obi wan did but he bet me great now I have to suck up to him "theres room in here for two" he said I was gobsmacked I always had to suck up to get in there before him but this idea had never occoured to me "ok" I said sexily and forced him toward me as I jumped in the refresher and he kissed me on my forehead "oh my god you even kiss practically perfectly" after stealing a kiss from me but I just shook my head "if anyone is perfect its you I love you obi wan" "and I love you Mary" ugh he sighed my com link went off I got it wrapped a towel around me and answered it "mary he-" "ok now please listen" it was ahsoka "what I said as obi wan crossed more boundries and started kissing me shoulders and neck " am I interrupting something?" I start to say no but obi wan says yes "ignore him" I mumbled "Mary and since obi wan is here to, I am pregnant "no way" "yes way" and then we have a girly rant and obi wan rolls his eyes and waits for me after I am done I turn around funnily enough obi wan still have a sexy look on his face and I sigh "I know you want kids now that marriage and kids are not part of the code anymore so before ahsoka interrupted I was going to suggest we start now" "what?" "Please tell me you aren't joking" "nope" he said and that was that…

chapter 2. Dont rain on my parade

pov obi wan kenobi

i woke up mary and i had to go to the council and tell them another jedi was on the way "big news i beleive you have for us you do" said yoda "yes" mary said extremley quick "mary is pregnant" i said "then in congratulations orders are" yoda replied smiling and forced mary forward and hugged her mary had a very suprised face and so did i yoda had hugged my wife and she must have been the first one he had hugged ever in his life mace looked concerned "mace anything you have to say" i said i knew he had a past with mary and his feelings were'nt finished for her "no' he said plainly as we left i had told her to get ready to leave on our honeymoon she had barely packed anything this would mean something was up "mary whats going on you have barely packed a thing" "maybe thats what i want" she said with a look in her eyes "perhaps i want to make a twin"... we had just gotten on my ship and were flying to the planet for our honey moon _dont tell me not to live just sit and putter..._ mary sang, her voice was beautiful. after we arrived we checked into our room and we bumped into mace windu with his new "wife" who he had apparently met ages ago i sensed something dark in her auora but i ignored it but anyway we moved on and enjoyed ourselves...

Chapter 3. Darth Mace and Darth Lara

pov Mace Windu

hmmmm I had just lied to Mary, Mary Poppins the woman i loved but when i looked at my wife i saw Mary and since the real mary was out of my grasp i now also loved lara the _other_ mary poppins but lara was dark and mysterious as i was becoming but that didnt make her my biggest star but in order for her not to kill me herselfe AND mary i had to turn to the sith and i already had and later on that night i walked the halls of this wretched place and ran ducked jumped and stabbed to escape notice my first mission was to kill obi wan kenobi but he wasnt in the room a bubblegum pink lightsaber ignited and looked like a parrot at the hilt "mary?" i asked "no its homer simpson of course its me mace what are you doing in my room?" 'well to be honest to kill your husband" i said my lightsaber ignited a red blade and i charged at mary and something i had never seen before mary used the force and ice came out of her hand and froze the ground and i slipped over and lara ran inside and charged at her mary then had fire escaping her hand then grass earth and many other elements lara and i barely escapedbut we did

Chapter 4. white swan vs black swan

pov mary kenobi

" what just happened"? "I don't no but I love you and we can work this ou-" "obi wan? No this isn't happening what do I do singling brings joy so I will sing (sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Let his flesh not be torn Let his blood leave no stain When they beat him Let him feel no pain Let his bones never break And however they try To destroy him Let him never die: Let him never die: Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka: What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know what trick I ought to try Fiyero, where are you? Already dead of bleeding. One more disaster I can add to my Generous supply? No good deed goes unpunished No act of charity goes unresented No good deed goes unpunished That's my new creed My road of good intentions Led where such roads always lead No good deed Goes unpunished! Ahsoka Oh anakin Obi wan: Obi wan! One question haunts and hurts Too much, too much to mention: Was I really seeking good Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are When looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are Maybe that's the reason why No good deed goes unpunished All helpful urges should be circumvented No good deed goes unpunished Sure, I meant well - Well, look at what well-meant did: All right, enough - so be it So be it, then: Let all Oz be agreed I'm wicked through and throughSince I can not succeed Fiyero, saving you I promise no good deed Will I attempt to do again Ever again No good deed Will I do again! 


End file.
